KAGAMI TAIGA'S LITTLE SISTER
by Yuno Tetsugami
Summary: Kau adalah adik Kecil Kagami Taiga yang sangat manja, merepotkan dan menganggu. Selama liburan musim panas kau tingal di Jepang bersamanya. Lalu bagaimanakah kehidupanmu bersama kakakmu? [Kagami T. x Reader/OC]


**KAGAMI TAIGA'S LITTLE SISTER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. KAGAMI TAIGA X READERS/OC**

 **. GENRE : LIGHT ROMANCE & FAMILY**

. **RATED : T**

 **. WARNING : MANY TYPO, OOC MAYBE, ETC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE IT? THEN DON'T READ IT!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LET'S BEGIN**

 **.**

 **.**

"Taiga… Taiga—wake up…! Kau mengguncang-guncang tubuh kakakmu yang masih mengenakan selimut.

"Taiga bangun…aku lapar buatkan aku sarapan…!" Kau menarik-narik tangannya dan memukul-mukul wajahnya namun sang-empunya masih terbuai dalam tidurnya.

"nggghhh…nanti saja [name], tidurlah kembali aku masih ngantuk." Dia malah membalikkan badannya hingga posisinya membelakangimu.

"Tapi aku lapar…buatkan aku sarapan!" Kakakmu tidak meresponmu sama sekali malah semakin menarik selimutnya hingga membungkus seluruh tubuhnya.

Kau mulai kesal dan menggembungkan pipimu. Akhirnya kau mencoba naik keranjang kakakmu—kau menarik pelan selimutnya—dan melihat wajahnya yang tertidur. Kau mengamati wajah itu dan perlahan kau mendekatkan wajahmu—dengan pelan kau membuka mulutmu—dan…

"AAARRGGHH…what are you doing [name]…?" Akhirnya dia langsung terbangun dari tidurnya—sambil memegangi hidungnya—dan kau hampir terjatuh dari ranjang karena dia tiba-tiba mendorongmu.

"Kenapa kau menggigit hidungku…?" Masih memegangi hidungnya—dia membentakmu dengan suaranya yang keras—kau hanya menutupi telingamu dengan kedua tanganmu.

"I'm hungry…you idiot..." Kau balas meneriaki kakakmu.

"Siapa yang kau bilang idiot…" Dia menjitak kepalamu namun tidak terlalu keras.

Kau menggembungkan pipimu lagi—dengan tiba-tiba kau melompati kakakmu lalu menarik-narik alisnya yang bercabang dengan kuat. "Cepat buatkan aku sarapan…!" Kakakmu merintih kesakitan dan akhirnya melepaskan tanganmu dari wajahnya.

"Anak ini…pergi sana aku tidak mau membuatkanmu sarapan" Dia kembali membetakmu dan menarik selimutnya kemudian kembali tidur.

"Taiga…you idiot, I hate you…!" Kau berteriak dan meninggalkan kamar kakakmu.

.

.

.

 _PRANNNGG…_

Terdengar suara benda pecah dari dapur. Kakakmu yang mendengar itu langsung beranjak dari ranjangnya—masih memegangi hidungnya menuju dapur. Gigitanmu memang sangat kuat.

"[name] apa yang kau lakukan…?" Sontak dia kaget melihatmu berdiri dan ada piring pecah di lantai.

Kau melihat kakakmu dengan ekspresi gugupmu ingin menangis. "Taiga forgive me…" kau menunduk dan air matapun mulai menetes di pipimu. "hiks…hiks…jangan marah padaku…aku lapar dan hiks..aku ingin membuat sarapan…sendiri…karna Taiga kau…hiks…tidak ingin membuatkan…sarapan untukku…hiks"

Kakakmu yang melihatmu menghela napasnya dan memukul jidatnya sendiri. Kemudian dia melangkah mendekatimu dan berjongkok di depanmu _Ini juga salahku_ —gumamnya sambil memandangimu yang sedang menangis. Bagaimanapun kau adalah adiknya yang masih kecil. Dia mengelus-elus kepalamu.

"okay…okay…[name] berhentilah menangis—aku akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu—jadi jangan menangis yaa…"

Kau mengangkat wajahmu dan menatap kakakmu—lalu mengusap air matamu dengan tanganmu kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Okay…good girl. Sekarang pergilah duduk dan tunggu sarapanmu."

Setelah membersihkan pecahan piring, kakakmu membawakanmu semangkuk sereal yang sudah diberi susu—dia juga membawa makanan untuk sarapannya sendiri. Namun, kau masih diam saja melihat sereal di depanmu.

"Kenapa tidak di makan [name]…?" Tanya kakakmu yang tadinya baru hendak makan namun terhenti karena kau belum juga menyentuh sendokmu.

"Taiga…aku ingin…kau menyuapiku…" Kau melihat kakakmu dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Haaahh…memangnya kau tidak bisa makan sendiri? _Dasar manja._

"aahh…pokoknya suapi aku…suap—suap—suap…" Kau merengek pada kakakmu sambil menendang-nendang kursinya.

"Allright—allright… sekarang _-_ buka mulutmu…aaa" Akhirnya kakakmu menuruti permintaanmu dan mulai menyuapimu. Kalian berdua tampak manis saat itu—sampai kau sudah menghabiskan setengah mangkuk serealmu.

"Taiga…aku sudah kenyang" Katamu sambil menutup mulutmu dengan kedua tanganmu.

"Haah…tapi kau harus menghabiskannya—ini masih ada setengah, ayo buka mulutmu."

"Tidak mau…itu buat kau saja" Kau menggeleng. Kemudian kau mengambil sendok itu dari tangan kakakmu. "Taiga kau juga harus makan sereal…kata ibu supaya kita kuat…" Kau menyodorkan satu sendok sereal itu seperti kau ingin menyuapi kakakmu. _Yang benar saja—aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Gumam kakakmu._

"[name]…coba lihat badanku ini besar kan… itu berarti aku kuat. Kalau kau ingin punya badan kuat seperti aku makanya kau harus menghabiskan serealmu okay…!" sambil memperlihatkan otot lengannya.

"Tidak mau…pokoknya Taiga juga harus makan sereal." Kau mengeraskan suaramu. Kakakmu mengacak-acak rambutnya lalu menghela napas lagi.

"Baiklah-baiklah aku akan makan…tapi kau tidak usah menyuapiku." Alasannya agar dia cepat menghabiskan sereal itu.

"Hiks…Taiga hates me. Taiga tidak ingin kusuap…hiks…" Kakakmu malah bingung karna kau mulai menangis lagi.

"Hey…hey…jangan menangis lagi…okay okay suap aku…" Dia membuka mulutnya—ada rona merah dipipinya. Dan kaupun tersenyum kembali. Kau menyuapi kakakmu hingga sereal itu benar-benar habis.

.

.

.

"Taiga aku mau mandi…" Kau ujung baju kakakmu yang sedang berdiri mencuci piring.

"Ya sudah mandi saja sana…" Katanya sambil terus mencuci piring tanpa menoleh padamu.

"Tapi aku ingin kau menemaniku…" Akhirnya dia menoleh padamu. _Hah memangnya dia tidak bisa mandi sendiri? Mendokusei._ Gumamnya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau mandi sendiri?" Dia masih berdiri sambil melipat tangannya didadanya memandangmu.

"Aku…aku takut monster kamar mandi" Kau mengatakannya sambil menundukkan wajahmu. Pernyataanmu itu membuat kakakmu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Bwahahaha…hahaha…monster kamar mandi? Yang seperti itu tidak ada disini [name]…hahahaha….kalau kau bertemu monster kamar mandi panggil saja aku…ahahaha" Sambil memegangi perutnya.

Mendengar dia tertawa seperti itu membuatmu kesal dan menggembungkan pipimu—tiba-tiba kau...

"Arrghh…ahhh…sakit…sakit [name] berhenti menggigitku…! Kau menggigit betisnya keras-keras yang kebetulan terekspos karena dia memakai celana pendek. Kau semakin menggigitnya dengan keras.

"Allright…allright…aku akan menemanimu mandi—so stop it…" Dan akhirnya kau melepaskan gigitanmu dibetisnya yang menyisakan bekas gigitan disana. Kakakmu mengelus-elus betisnya sambil merintih. Ingin sekali dia menjitak kepalamu dengan keras namun dia masih sadar bahwa kau hanyalah adik kecilnya. _Dia ini hoby menggigit yaa. Gumamnya._

.

.

.

Kalian berdua pun kini berada di dalam bak mandi dengan air hangat serta busa yang tebal dan banyak gelembung yang beterbangan. Posisi kalian berhadapan. Kakakmu menatapmu datar sambil menyandarkan kepalanya—melihatmu yang sedang meniup-niup gelembung sambil tertawa. _She's so cute._ Gumamnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Kau memecahkan satu persatu gelembung yang beterbangan itu. Kau melihat ada satu gelembung yang besar melayang kearah kakakmu. Kau mencoba menjangkaunya—kau terus berjalan mengikuti gelembung itu hingga semakin mendekati kakakmu yang sedang tertutup matanya. Namun tiba-tiba kakakmu berteriak dan sepertinya dia sedang menahan rasa sakit—dan wajahnya merah seketika.

"[name]…apa yang kkkkau…aakkkhhh…kakkiiii…muuu…kkhau..." Kau memiringkan kepalamu bingung melihat kakakmu itu yang bicaranya tidak jelas.

"What's wrong…Taiga?" Kau bergerak sedikit dan merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh yang kau injak. "Taiga…di bawah sini ada ikan yah…sepertinya aku menginjaknya..." Kau memasukkan tanganmu ke dalam air seperti mencari sesuatu _ikan-itu_ namun tiba-tiba kakakmu menangkap tanganmu dan dengan cepat menjauhkanmu darinya. Kau hanya memasang ekspresi bingung melihat kakakmu yang sedang mengatur napasnya dan wajahnya memerah. _Sial—sial—sial—aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini._

"[name] berbaliklah biar kugosok punggungmu kalau terlalu lama disini nanti kau bisa dimakan monster kamar mandi…"

Kau hanya menuruti perkataan kakakmu—kau juga tidak ingin dimakan monster kamar mandi pikirmu.

.

.

.

"Taiga aku ingin jalan-jalan" Kau menarik-narik baju kakakmu yang sedang bersandar disofa. Kakakmu melirikmu dengan ekor matanya. "Memangnya mau kemana [name]…?"

"Pokoknya aku ingin jalan-jalan." Kakakmu melirik jam, dia ingat kalau ada latihan basket 30 menit lagi. Akhirnya dia beranjak dari sofa. "Mau ikut aku latihan basket?" Umm…kau mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Taiga…aku capek…gendong aku…" Kau merengek minta digendong dan kakakmu hanya menghela napasnya—dengan segera dia mengangkatmu dan menaruhmu ditengkuknya sambil memegangi kedua kakimu.

"Taiga aku mau ice cream itu…" Kau menunjuk seorang anak yang berjalan dengan ibunya sedang menikmati ice cream coklat. Kemudian kakakmu singgah diminimarket dan membelikanmu ice cream. Kau memakannya juga sambil menyuapi kakakmu dengan ice cream itu. Orang - orang yang lewat tersenyum-senyum ada juga yang berbisik melihat kalian yang memang menggemaskan.

.

.

.

"Kagami-kun sudah datang…are…" Riko dan semua orang yang ada di dalam gym menatap mu dan kakakmu yang baru memasuki gym.

"Aaahh…maaf pelatih aku terlambat…" Kakakmu menurunkanmu dan membiarkanmu berdiri disampingnya.

"Siapa gadis manis ini Kagami-kun…" Tiba-tiba saja Riko mencubit kedua pipimu—namun cubitannya tidak keras. Anggota yang lainpun datang mendekati kalian.

"Kagami kenapa kau membawa gadis kecil kemari…? Kata Hyuga sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dan memperhatikan wajahmu. Kau takut dan merapatkan diri ke—kakakmu.

"Eto…dia ini adikku senpai…dia ingin diajak jalan-jalan." Kata kakakmu.

"Haah…kau ternyata punya adik perempuan? Kenapa kami baru melihatnya?" Tanya Kiyoshi.

"Umm…orang tuaku yang membawanya kemari dari Amerika dan selama liburan musim panas dia akan tinggal di Jepang bersamaku." Sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Hai adik manis…namamu siapa…berapa umurmu…?" Kata lelaki yang wajahnya mirip kucing sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Kau semakin mendekapkan wajahmu disamping kakakmu.

"ooh senpai… Namanya Kagami [name] Dia masih 6 tahun, dia ini agak pemalu bertemu orang baru dan dia tidak begitu mengerti bahasa Jepang." Kata kakakmu lagi.

"Adik Kagami-kun ternyata manis juga yah…" Tiba-tiba seorang berambut biru dengan anjing lucu dikepalanya berjongkok dihadapanmu dan mengelus-elus kepalamu. Kau terlihat senang.

"Doggy…" Tiba-tiba kau melompat kearah lelaki itu ternyata kau hanya ingin mengambil anjing itu. Anjing itu berlari menjauhimu namun kau terus-terusan mengejarnya. Kakakmu dan teman-temannya hanya tertawa melihat tingkahmu yang lucu bersama anjing itu.

"Adik Kagami-kun menyukai anjing" Tanya Kuroko

"I..iya…begitulah…" Kata kakakmu.

"Baiklah…selagi adik Kagami bermain bersama nomor 2, kita lanjutkan latihannya."

"HHAAII"

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah hampir malam—latihanpun selesai dan semua orang bersiap untuk pulang. Tapi kau malah tertidur dengan wajah polosmu di bangku sambil memeluk si-no.2 yang juga sedang tertidur.

"Ssshhtt…adik Kagami-kun sedang tertidur." Ujar Riko sambil memperhatikanmu. Dan Kakakmu beserta teman-temannya datang melihatmu yang sedang tertidur pulas. Mereka semua memandangmu serasa ingin memeluk, mencium dan mencubitmu. Karena kau terlihat sangat menggemaskan saat tertidur.

"Dia tertidur yaah…" Kata kakakmu yang datang mendekatimu—dia mengangkat badanmu dengan—pelan, kemudian dia menggendongmu dari depan seperti seorang ibu menggendong anaknya.

"Ngghh…" Kau mengerang sedikit kemudian menenggelamkan kepalamu di bahu kakakmu—kau mengeratkan pelukanmu di lehernya. _KAA…KAWAIII._ Begitulah yang dipikirkan teman-teman kakakmu yang melihat.

"Kagami-kun…aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya sisi manis seperti ini…" Kata Kuroko yang perkataannya sudah membuat wajah Kakakmu _blushing_.

"Kagami…apa punya adik itu menyenangkan…?" Tanya Furihata.

"Yaah..meskipun dia pemalu tapi dia ini sebenarnya agak cengeng, manja, dan cukup merepotkan…" Kata kakakmu.

"Tapi memiliki adik semanis itu pasti menyenangkan bukan…" Kata Riko dengan ekspresinya berharap memiliki adik juga.

"Ya…begitulah…kalau begitu minna..aku pamit dulu…" Kakakmu merendahkan kepalanya kemudian pergi sambil menggendongmu.

.

.

.

Dengan perlahan kakakmu menidurkanmu di ranjangmu yang empuk, membuka sepatu dan kaos kakimu lalu memasangkan selimutmu. Dia memandangmu yang sudah berada di alam mimpimu sambil tersenyum kemudian mengelus lembut surai hitammu. "Good night my lovely little sister" Katanya setelah itu mematikan lampu kemudian keluar dari kamarmu.

E.N.D

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _Jaaanngg... minna-san...ini fic pertama yun...yun gak tau cara bikin ff yang baik yang bener dan maupun yang keren..._

 _tiba-tiba aja pengen nyoba bikin fic...dan akhirnya terciptalah maha karya yang busuk ini, bahkan yun pake sok-sok english segala..._

 _yun udah mencoba sebisa yun, yun cuman ngeluarin seluruh isi otak yun disini..._

 _jadi, yun akan sangat menghargai review dari minna..._

 _ **en fogiv mi if der ist eny taypo...**_


End file.
